Exemplary embodiments relate generally to media channel services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing Internet Protocol-based media channel services.
Internet Protocol-enabled communications have become increasingly popular due to advances in technology and consumer demand. One advantage of IP-enabled communications is the large amount of communication bandwidth available, which lends itself to a wide variety of communications activities. Many types of media channels (e.g., television, radio, Internet) provide consumers with unlimited, and oftentimes, competing viewing/listening choices. Some existing systems, e.g., broadcast television, have limited bandwidth capabilities rendering them less attractive to many consumers, as compared, e.g., to Internet-based communications.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide media channel services to consumers that offer the advantages associated with IP-based technologies.